


Круцио life

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Black Humor, Crack, Drabble, Multi, POV, perverted slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда помощь приходит, откуда не ждёшь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круцио life

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013 для команды Люциуса Малфоя  
> Беты: vlad. и AXEL F  
> Гамма: Jell

Когда я впервые познал Круцио…

Нет, когда Тёмный Лорд одарил меня Круцио… Это удивительно, но я его сразу распробовал. 

Круцио — это как любовь со второго взгляда, когда сначала ты прошёл мимо, а оглянувшись, пропал. 

Круцио — это выдержанный огневиски, настоянный в дубовых бочках Шотландии, который шибает в мозг со второго глотка. Как не всякому смертному дано оценить прекрасный купаж и божественный аромат «воды жизни», так и Круцио приходится по вкусу лишь избранным. 

Итак, когда Тёмный Лорд наставил на меня палочку и с улыбкой произнёс: «Круцио!» — я не смог сдержать крика. Внутренности обожгло огнём, скрутило в тугой узел и прошило режущим заклятьем насквозь. Я валялся в ногах у Повелителя и корчился от боли, когда… эрекция дала о себе знать. От неожиданности я даже перестал кричать, но Повелитель «добавил жару», и я испытал невероятный по своей силе оргазм. Никогда, никогда у меня такого ещё не было! Волны наслаждения накрывали одна за другой. Крики боли сменились криками восторга, а на штанах появилось мокрое пятно.

— Ничего, Люциус, в первый раз такое со всеми случается, — констатировал Лорд, сняв заклинание. — Но на будущее — наука! 

Как же он был прав! Действительно, любовь — это наука! А я всегда был хорошим учеником и с полуслова понимал намёки, поэтому проваливал одну операцию за другой, нарываясь на гнев Лорда, и чувствовал себя ничтожеством… но счастливым ничтожеством. 

— Люциус, лечи энурез, — слышал я после очередного «наказания», ловя на себе пренебрежительные взгляды «более стойких друзей», и шёл принимать душ.

Едва оказавшись наедине с собой, я сбрасывал одежду и осторожно касался пальцами вновь пробудившегося члена. После жёсткого сеанса любви с Повелителем тело требовало ласки и нежности. В такие моменты хотелось оказаться во рту у Нарциссы, чтобы её шустрый язычок порхал вокруг головки, а губы елозили по стволу, осыпая его поцелуями. Хотелось излиться ей в самое горло, зарывшись пальцами в мягкие белокурые пряди. Но Нарцисса была среди тех, кто фыркал мне вслед, отводя смущённые взгляды от моих мокрых брюк. И как ей сказать, что это не?.. Нет, лучше уж сам…

И вот однажды…

— Подсел?.. — в дверях с невозмутимым видом стояла Беллатрикс и с интересом наблюдала за моими действиями. 

— Как… как ты здесь?.. 

— Ну, я-то сразу поняла, что к чему. — Белла и не думала смеяться — лишь грустно усмехалась. — Сочувствую. — И, опустившись на колени, развела в стороны руки, которыми я при её появлении машинально прикрыл член. 

Взглянув мне в глаза, — впервые в жизни она смотрела на меня снизу вверх, хотя была дюймов на восемь ниже, — Белла лизнула головку и взяла её в рот полностью. Я зажмурился и, отдавшись на волю её губ, забыл на время об этом бренном мире.

— Так ты… тоже? — спросил я позже, уже отдышавшись, вытирая с уголка её губ белёсую капельку.

— Нарцисса не сможет, — сказала она вместо ответа. — Слаба.

— А Рудольфус?

— Руди меня любит… так что, нет. — Её губы тронула едва заметная улыбка, а в глазах читалась мольба. — Он только может помочь после всего…

— Уже хорошо, — вздохнул я и навёл на неё палочку. — Круцио!


End file.
